The present invention generally relates to sound or noise suppression, and more particularly to a noise suppression system for suppressing noise associated with air cooled alternators used with internal combustion engine generators.
Internal combustion engines typically fueled by diesel or gasoline may be used for generating electric power for various applications. One example is a marine generator used onboard a ship or boat. Marine generators often have a liquid-cooled engine, but many also have an air-cooled alternator rotated by the engine which generates the electric current. The exhaust air discharged by an air-cooled alternator may be a source of noise.
A noise suppression system is desired for quieting the noise produced by an air-cooled alternator in a generator assembly.